Halloween Lavi Style!
by BoundaryOfLimitation
Summary: It's Halloween again! Lavi LOVES it but Kanda HATES it An attempted humorous story...A tribute to tomorrow's Halloween..Enjoy


**Alright people! This is a new one as a tribute to Halloween! Yaaay! **

**I wish I own this anime..But no such luck...Please excuse my grammar and other than that! Please enjoy~~  
**

* * *

It's that time of the year again. Halloween. And our dear, beloved Yuu Kanda can never get any more annoyed. All day long he had been seeing idiots disguising themselves in funny and weird costumes trying to scare others with dump tricks. Which to this particular Japanese exorcist, it was stupid.

All day long, one certain red-headed had been pestering him 'till he swore to God he would definitely kill him.

"Yuu-chan!" an annoying voice yelled his name for the hundredth time that day. Our lovely 'Yuu-chan' decided to ignore him and kept walking towards the direction of his room. There was only one goal in his mind. Get away from Lavi.

"Yuu-chan!" the annoying voice called again and Kanda heard footsteps approaching fast from behind him. Without acknowledging him in what so ever way, he fasten his footsteps. He can't wait to get back to his room.

"Yuu-chan! Stop ignoring me!" whined the annoying voice and finally the long-haired exorcist stopped abruptly and turned around only to find himself face-to-face with the owner of that annoying voice.

A deep emerald green eye starred at him in surprised for a moment, the other hidden behind a black eye-patch. After a minute starring, the emerald green eye soften, the edge of his lips curved upwards into a stupid smile. Well, charming is what most people would say but to Kanda, it's just pure stupid.

"What do you want?" the young Japanese exorcist snapped at his face.

"I thought that maybe we could carve a pumpkin together! What do you think? Huh? Yuu-chan?" the red-headed asked grinning happily. They were standing so close; Kanda could feel his breath on his cheeks when he talked. Luckily his mouth doesn't stink like most people do, or he is so going to cut off his tongue.

Kanda grit his teeth in annoyance.

"You're invading my personal space, you idiot! Take two steps back!" he growled in forced patience. The mixed race exorcist looked stunned for a moment; as though realizing for the first time that they were just two inches away from each others' face.

"Aww…" he grinned. "I think you look much more prettier close up." He pouted at his face and Kanda blushed, his heart missed a beat.

"Do you wanna die?" a simple threat escaped from those lovely lips to hide his embarrassment and Lavi immediately jumped two steps back.

"Yuu-chan…" he sang, dragging his name. "Let's carve pumpkins together…"

"Che," two lovely deep sapphire blue eyes glared at him. "For the fourth time today, NO!"

And with that, he stalked away, Mugen dangerously hung by his hip. His hair swayed behind his back as he walked and Lavi could only whine louder.

"Yu~~u~~Ch~~an" he called after him and before he could take a step to pursue him, the young Japanese exorcist turned around.

"DON'T come and bother me again!" he yelled, emphasizing on 'don't'.

"Yuu-chan! Why? Why won't you spend some time with me?" he asked pathetically.

"Che," Kanda spat, a blood vessel was about to pop somewhere in his nervous system.

"BECAUSE!" he yelled and turned away and started walking again.

"It's not even a reason!" the other tried to argue but was ignored. Poor Lavi pouted sadly and walked away and try to find another way to entertain himself.

Yuu Kanda sank down on his bed heavily and closed his eyes in annoyance. Finally he had got back to his room where he could rest and get away from the whole crazy Black Order.

Lavi had been pissing him off since the whole morning. But every time when he calls out his name, our lovely Kanda's heart just can't help but skip a beat.

What the hell is wrong with me? Kanda wondered silently.

After a couple of minutes of entertaining his thoughts, the beautiful teenager slowly got off his bed and changed into something comfortable, let down and brushed his hair, put Mugen carefully aside and kicked off his boots before hitting the bed again. Gazing at the clock that stood on his window sill next to his bed, the hands pointed five oh five pm.

I'll just take a nap before going to dinner. He thought to himself and fell asleep almost immediately since he was pretty worn out for training in the cold since morning.

Also not to forget, the energy he had used to scare the stupid rabbit off every time he tried to talk to him. All in all, it's was pretty tiring.

The next thing Kanda saw when he woke up was pitch black. He frowned and waited for his eyes to adjust and was relieved to find himself still in his room.

He rolled over to look at the clock and paused for a long time. Behind the clock, he saw snows falling outside his window. Thousands and millions of frozen teardrops sway gently with the wind all over the sky.

Kanda smiled softly to himself before looking at the clock. 8.34 pm. Time for dinner. He stood up and stretched for a bit before pulling his long black hair back up into a pony tail and grabbed Mugen from the corner. After rummaging his closet for awhile, he finally found his long black scarf and wrapped it around his neck. The night was really chilly. He quickly put on his boots and set off to the cafeteria.

Music was blaring loudly in the cafeteria. Kanda groaned inwardly. Just what he need, a Halloween party with a huge crowd of cracked people. Suddenly, a worried looking Leenale walked out of the cafeteria with a just as worried looking Allen.

"Kanda!" she called in her black witch costume.

"What?"

"Have you seen Lavi?" Allen asked and Kanda eyed him smirking.

"What are you?" he asked starring at his long black cloak, high heels, painted nails, red lips, and black messy wig.

"Old witch." He answered shrugging.

"More like a cracked old man with twisted, perverted mind." He muttered.

"Hey! What's tha-"

"Allen! We got a bigger problem here!" Leenale cut him off.

"Kanda,' she begins. "Have you seen Lavi?" she asked him questioning.

"Che, I'm glad I didn't see him."

"This is a problem." She mumbled then looked up at Kanda with such a cute expression, he knew he was about to be asked to do something he don't like.

"If you would be a dear, could you please go up to Lavi's room and ask him to come down and join the party? He would be so upset if he knew he missed the party."

"If he would be upset for missing the party, then why would he be sitting in his room?" Kanda snapped in annoyance.

"It's all because of you." Allen cut in.

"Why is it my fault? Did I tie him up in his room forcing him to miss the stupid party?"

"Bakanda!"

"Moyashi!" they growled at each other and Leenale pushed them away from each other.

"In the evening, Lavi was a little upset about you refusing to carve some pumpkins with him so he went to his room and sulk. I guess he fell asleep. It's so unlike him, no matter how upset he is with you, he would never miss this party. He loves Halloween." Leenale said thoughtfully.

"Che, it's none of my business." He spat, looking away from Leenale.

"Just go and wake him up. He'll be more then happy to see you." Leenale said.

"No, you can go wake him up yourself." He snapped and started to walk away.

"Yuu Kanda!" a stern female voice called after him.

"Go get Lavi down here! Allen and I have to go and get more sodas for everyone." Leenale said sternly. "Please?" she added softly, her violet eyes pleading him. He starred at her for a long time frowning.

"Che," he finally spat. "Fine!" he reluctantly agreed. How could anyone disagree with our lovely Leenale anyway? Not even Kanda.

The young dark-haired exorcist stalked to the sixteenth floor, cursing under his breath all the way as he goes towards the room which was just two doors away from his. Nobody was around, he noticed.

I guess everyone's in the cafeteria celebrating. He thought silently.

Knock! Knock!

He hit his knuckles hard on the wooden door.

"Baka Usagi!" he called. After one full minute, nobody answered. Getting more annoyed by the second, he knocked again, harder this time.

"Oi, Baka Usagi!" again, nobody answered. Kanda growled. He knew Lavi was a heavy sleeper and would not wake up with just a few knocks on the door.

Once again, reluctantly, he pushed the heavy door open to see only darkness in the cold room.

"Usagi?" he called and saw nobody on the bed.

"That idiot." He muttered. "Where did he go?"

"Yuu?" a very shaky voice called out.

Kanda frowned and his eyes scanned around the room searching for that voice.

What he saw next made his heart sank to his stomach. A body was sprawled across the floor in a pool of something that looked like blood. Kanda then did the most sensible by turning around and turn on the lights.

When the light was switched on, Kanda found out that apparently, the body on the floor was Lavi's. A line of blood trailed down to his chin from the edge of his lips as he laid there on his back, in a puddle of blood, eye glassily looking at Kanda.

Kanda forced his heart to calm down from the fright of that sudden sight and frowned.

"Lavi," he called out folding his hands in front of him. "Your jokes are getting pretty old now. You think I would fall for something so cliché?" he said irritably.

Lavi slowly shook his head.

"Y-u" he muttered breathlessly.

Kanda nodded.

"Bravo, what an amazing actor. Shows over now, go clean yourself up and get your ass outta here. I'm hungry and Leenale is searching all over for you."

Kanda expect Lavi to jump right up and say 'I thought you were gonna fall for that' but instead, he continued to lie there motionlessly.

From where he stood, he saw blood oozing out of his stomach. There was actually a wound in his stomach. The long-haired exorcist frowned.

"Lavi, I don't have the time to play games with you. Get up already." He snapped but the red-headed one continued to lie there.

Getting more and more confused by the second, Kanda took a few steps towards Lavi.

"Baka Usagi," he called and the green glassy eye moved slowly to focus on him.

"Stop acting," he warned.

"-uu" he coughed and more blood ooze out of his wound. Kanda eyed the wound; the skin looked like it was ripped apart by clumsy claw or something.

"Lavi," Kanda said seriously now, his heart started to thump jerkily in his chest. He squatted down and grabbed Lavi's black shirt which was damp with blood.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously, realizing Lavi wasn't acting.

"Yu-u" he muttered and reached out a bloody hand to him. Kanda held it tightly without realizing, still frowning.

"Are you dying? Talk to me, what happened?" he snapped. Lavi grinned weakly.

"Harsh as always aren't you Yuu-chan." He whispered softly.

"Tell me what happened you idiot!" he yelled, and for one fleeting moment, his heart filled with an unexpected emotion that made him really angry.

"I-it's th-them." He stammered.

"Who?"

"The No-the Noahs." He finally managed out and started to cough, blood spilling out from his mouth.

"They're here? Right now?" Kanda asked and sat down on the floor and carefully pull Lavi's head onto his lap and quickly grabbed the blanket from the bed and pressed it on his wound. Hopefully to stop the bleeding.

Lavi winced in pain and shook his head.

"No…" he muttered. "They're just here to take back some documents from me that contained their info." He slurred. Deep emerald green eye looked up to meet with a pair of lovely deep midnight blue eyes.

Kanda starred at him, didn't know what to do. Not even in his worst nightmare, had he expected something like that to happen. His heart started to ache. Very badly.

Anger started to burn in him. Seeing Lavi right there in his arms so badly hurt made his ferocious anger flares up. How dare they do something like that? How dare they mess with someone I _love_? Che.

Kanda thought angrily, not even noticing he'd just called Lavi someone he loved.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan." Lavi whispered and reached out a hand to caress Kanda's soft cheek.

"Che, shut up. I'm going to get help." He snapped and made a move to stand up but Lavi grabbed his long scarf and forced him to look back down to him.

"You just hold on for a moment. I'm gonna kill some asses first. How dare they do something like this." Kanda growled angrily and made a move to get up again but Lavi pulled him firmly back down. He shook his head slightly.

"It's too late now. It's okay." He whispered offering him the best smile he could master. Kanda frowned and noticed for the first time just how much blood was shed all over the floor.

Something snapped in him.

"Don't you dare die! Don't you dare leave after walking into my life!" He growled angrily as he felt a lump formed in his throat.

Lavi shook his head weakly again.

"Don't cry." He whispered and Kanda pulled his lifeless body into his chest and hugged him tight.

"I'm not crying and shut up!"

"Even though I never get to tell you before." Lavi slurred, pulling away a little to look Kanda deeply in the eyes.

"I just want you to kno-"he started coughing again, more blood spilled out from his mouth.

"What?!" Kanda asked starting to panic.

"Yuu-chan…"

"What is it?!"

"I-** I love you**…" Kanda starred at him wide eyed and tears suddenly filled his eyes. Those words made the ice of his heart melt and his soul shattered into million pieces.

"Wha-"

Lavi smiled weakly but sweetly at him.

Despite how much he hate this stupid rabbit, Lavi meant more then anything to Kanda in this whole wide world. Yes. Now come to think of it, love is the best way to describe Kanda's feelings towards Lavi.

Kanda then frowned when reality took charge and hit him like a truck. He finally realized that the person he loves is right there in his arms was about to die. It wasn't a dream. It's wasn't even an illusion.

Kanda realized that nobody will ever sneak into his room again in the middle of the night when he got some lousy nightmares. Nobody is going to eat dinners with him ever again. Nobody will call him 'Yuu-chan' again, the name that he hates so much but was assured every time Lavi say it.

Nobody is going to pester him again. Nobody is going to tell him how beautiful he is again. Nobody will ever try to braid his hair again. On top of all these, he will not be able to see or touch that stupid rabbit ever again.

The weight of reality suddenly felt really heavy on his shoulders. Kanda leaned down and hugged Lavi close and tight, every cell in his body willed him not to die, but reality is reality. Nobody can stay alive after loosing so much blood. It's too late to call for help now, just as Lavi said, it's too late.

"Lavi," he whispered softly into his ear. "Please don't go."

Lavi took a few sharp breathe and pulled away.

"Yuu-chan…" he slurred weakly. "Do you l-love me?" a simple question was directed to him. Kanda paused for a long time, pondering. What should he do next? Should go and get help? Or immediately chase after the stupid Noahs? Reveal to his love that he really loves him?

What's there to loose? Now is not the time to think about pride anymore.

"I-I," he stammered for a few seconds and Yuu Kanda never stammers. But the situation he is in right now turned him into a total different person. Beneath all those cold and harsh façade, the real Kanda finally woke up and reveal it only to Lavi.

"**I-I love you too, Lavi**." He said so softly, it was almost inaudible but with the trained ears of a bookman, Lavi heard each and every word alright.

Bloody half-gloved hand pulled Kanda down to meet his own lips for the first time ever. Despite the fact that he's dying, he still has an amazing strength to push himself up and kiss the other exorcist hard and firm.

"Do you really love me?" he asked when they pulled away.

Kanda could only nod, looking at him intensely with tears that never fall in his eyes. A sly smile slowly formed on Lavi's lips.

He sat up on his own suddenly and smiled widely at Kanda. With the back of his hands, he started wiping the blood away from his lips.

Kanda watch for a moment in pure surprise and blink dumbly. You should have seen the cute expression on Kanda's face! Then when the truth hit him, the atmosphere around them immediately darkens, by a lot!

With tears still in his eyes, Kanda stood up while Lavi laughed at his own joke and punch him **hard** on the stomach. The supposed wound slips from his stomach and landed on the floor. It turned out to be a piece of some sort of meat.

Deep sapphire blue eyes looked at him with so much disbelief and betrayal. He walked out of the room without saying a word. The red-headed blinked for a moment, sobering from laughing so hard and realized that his beloved 'Yuu-chan' didn't even yell at him.

Something must be wrong.

"Yuu-chan!" he called after him and he ran out of his room to his the lovely exorcist stalking away angrily.

"Yuu-chan! What's wrong?" he called again and the long-haired guy turned around and glared at him. Tears made his eyes shone brighter then usual.

"What's wrong?!" he spat quietly. "Ask yourself what's wrong." He turned and walked away again. Now, Lavi is really confused. Why didn't Kanda even try to kill him? Did he take the joke too far?

"Yuu-chan!" he called again, running after him.

"Don't talk to me ever again!" he yelled rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. From Lavi's point of view, it looked like he was wiping away his tears.

He ran up to his and grabbed his arm but was yanked away. He grabbed his arm again and Kanda finally stopped walking. He peers at his face and what he saw made his heart broke in his chest.

Kanda was wiping furiously at the tears that streamed down his face. Yuu Kanda never cried! Not even when he was about to die in a mission. Not even when he watches thousands of people die in front of him. Not even when he found out that he, himself! Would die as soon as all the petals wilt. But here, right now, he is crying over a joke?

"Yuu-chan." Lavi whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me." he growled and tried to pull his arm away from his deadly grip.

"No," he whispered and pulled the slightly shorter male around and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered over and over again. After a couple of minute fighting, Kanda finally gave up and let the idiot hug him.

"You're such a liar. Jokes about death should never be taken that far." The long-haired teenager said.

"I thought you were really gonna die!" He said angrily. Lavi only respond by pulling him closer and hid his face in his hair.

"I wasn't lying at the part when I say I love you." He stated sheepishly. Kanda stiffen in his arms.

"You weren't lying too." He whispered into Kanda's ear.

"Che," he suddenly pulled away.

"I was lying indeed." He growled. "What do you expect me to say to someone who was about to die?"

Lavi grinned wickedly at him.

"From what I know, you never cared who's gonna die. Let alone say those beautiful three words." Kanda glared at him long and hard and pulled away, it took all of Lavi's courage to not squirm or look away.

"Don't come near me ever again! Or I really can't keep myself from killing you." He yelled this time, real anger showed in his eyes.

"Yuu-chan" Lavi whined pathetically. "I said I am sorry. Don't be mad already."

"Now you make me really mad!" Kanda shouted suddenly and glared at the rabbit so hard, Lavi took that as a cue to stat running.

"Don't run away! I'm gonna give you what you deserve! I'd just got over my state of shock and we're gonna discuss about what you just did!" Kanda yelled and caught Lavi in five seconds flat despite how fast the rabbit can run.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he strangled his puny neck.

"You and your stupid jokes! Should have known you are never up to anything good."

"-a-ugh! Uh- Yuu-u-" Lavi choked struggling furiously in Kanda's deadly hands.

"Shut up! Don't even try to talk. I'll enlighten right away. Don't worry; I'll make sure your funeral is filled with your stupid favorite mango pudding and a hundreds of rabbits! You idiot!" Kanda yelled really, really pissed off.

"There you guys a-"Leenale stopped abruptly when she saw what was happening in front of her. She let out a tired sigh and stalked towards them.

"Kanda! Let go of Lavi!" she said irritably.

"Che!" the tall Japanese exorcist spat. "Not until I squeeze every last breath out of him."

"Wow! Timcanpy, are you recording every thing down?" Allen said who was still dressed in his 'witch' outfit, wide-eyed starring at the scene in front of him.

"-ug! Lee-u-na-ah-le!" Lavi chocked pleadingly at her and she sighed looking troubled.

"You two cut it out already!" Leenale yelled trying to pull Kanda back. The three of them struggled like that for a long time.

"You stupid rabbit! I hate your annoying red-hair! And that puny neck! And those stupid pouting lips and whinny voice! Tonight I'm gonna kill you even though I love you!" everyone stopped cold and gasped at the few finals words wide-eyed, including Kanda himself.

If possible, Kanda's face darkens more and started strangling the poor red-headed again

"See!? You made me say stupid things again! You annoying rabbit!" despite the fact that Lavi was practically dying from the lack of oxygen, his lips curved up a little thinking back to his words.

"This had indeed turned into the most interesting Halloween." Allen mumbled to his golem watching in awe at the three of them.

"I said stop it!"

"-ah—ug—Yu-u!"

"Shut up!"

"Lavi's gonna pass out!"

"That wouldn't be enough….' And it goes on 'till Komui and two generals arrive. This is their best Halloween ever!

* * *

**Liked it?? This joke was played on me last year and I reacted pretty much like Kanda...Hahaha...Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not good at humorous stories but there I did it! I tried! Hopefully it turned out well...**

**Drop me a comment if you want...Compliments and criticisms all accepted...Happy Halloween!!!  
**


End file.
